Prom Night
by NaughtyRice
Summary: Alphonse leaves his house to go to Prom, but what Ed doesn't know is that Al's date isn't a girl. Crackfic, crossover, YuyuHakusho, Alphonse/Yusuke Urameshi


"Brother, does this flower match my tuxedo?"

"Al, it looks fine. You look fine. Stop stressing out. This girl you're going to meet, she must be someone pretty special, huh? I mean, the things we've been through together and you're still nervous," Ed leaned against the wall, shaking his head, playfully. "Between the homunculus and the chimera and all the other things we've faced, you're nervous about meeting your prom date. That's adorable!"

"Stop teasing me!" Al blushed. "It's so embarrassing. Yes, I am excited but... but it's no big deal. Don't make it a big deal."_ Brother doesn't know..._ Al blushed, brushing his hair back off his forehead. _I'm not going to meet a girl. I thought about it but there weren't any girls I wanted to invite. I can't tell my brother that though..._ "Well, I gotta get going. They're waiting for me. I'll see you later, brother!" Al waved, heading out the door._ I can't tell him that my sort-of date for the evening is a guy. This guy and I have been talking for awhile... his girlfriend forced him to go, so he said he was gonna bring a deck of cards and we were gonna hang out._ Al blushed._ It's just a friend thing, hanging out... but..._

He slowed down, walking a little slower towards the school. _But I'm still embarrassed. I couldn't tell my brother that I was going to prom just to play cards with someone._

He got to the school and he saw all the happy couples and people grouped together._ I don't see him... is he not coming?..._ Al wondered. He spotted his friend's girlfriend, but he didn't see him. He walked over, deciding to be nice.

"Hey, Keiko," he said, smiling at her. "You look nice."

"Oh, thanks, Al," she touched her updo. "I'm glad someone seems to care. Yusuke sure doesn't."

"Is he here yet?" Al asked.

"No," Keiko frowned deeply. "Of course he isn't. I'll be surprised if he shows up at all..."

"I'm sorry. If he doesn't show up..."

"I'll kill him," Keiko frowned, her arms crossed.

"I hope you don't mean me," a voice grinned from behind him.

"Yusuke, you jerk! You're late," Keiko scowled.

"Sorry, sorry, you sure do look nice though, Keiko," he swooped down, lifting up her skirt, looking underneath. "Ha, cute blue underwear! Looks like I'm not the only one looking to get lucky tonight~"

"Sh-shut up, Yusuke!" Keiko yelled, punching him in the face, sending him flying.

Alphonse looked shocked and embarrassed.

Yusuke just laughed, getting to his feet. "Damn, no one punches like you... Hey, Al! I didn't see you there,"

"Hey, Yusuke. It's good to see you here. Nice tux," Al offered.

"Thanks, you too," Yusuke grinned. "Come on, Keiko, let's go take some pictures," he swooped her off, and they went to take photos. Al wandered around the room looking for stuff to do. He danced with a few girls, to be polite, and he found himself bored a few hours later. He spotted Yusuke sitting in the corner of the room with a deck of cards. Al smiled to himself and walked over to him. "Hey, Yusuke. I think you owe me a game of cards."

"Hey! Look who it is again," Yusuke grinned at him. "Let's step outside, it's too damn loud in here,"

The two of them went outside the building, sitting outside in the parking lot. "Alright, the game is Rich Man, Poor Man," Yusuke grinned. "I'd say Strip Poker but..."

"Oh, tha-that's okay. I'm okay with that one," Al said, awkwardly. "But isn't this game less fun with two people?"

"What, you wanna invite Keiko? She's a total snooze, she'd make this game boring as hell," Yusuke waved him off. "I'd rather play with you, you're more fun to hang out with than she is."

"But she's your girlfriend," Al managed, embarrassed.

"Yeah and so I have to do all this stupid boring girl stuff with her... but I get to do fun stuff with you. That's how it works, just pick up your cards."

"Y-yeah," Al said, embarrassed. "So where is she anyway?"

"I dunno, she went off to do something with her friends," Yusuke shrugged. "I didn't want to stand there and dance and stuff with her. I figure the less time I spend around her, the more chances I have to get lucky tonight."

"Oh. Yeah... right," Al laid down some cards. "Well... good luck,"

Yusuke met his eyes, grinning a bit. "You mean it?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Al nodded.

"You're a good kid," Yusuke grinned, ruffling his hair.

"What do you mean KID, we're the same age!" Al protested.

"That's the game," Yusuke laid his cards down.

"Awh, man," Al protested, still embarrassed.

Yusuke pulled him towards him, pressing their lips together. Al stiffened, shocked. He closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed as Yusuke slipped his tongue in between his lips. His heart was racing, and he didn't know what to do. Yusuke pulled away, getting to his feet, gathering the cards up, putting him in their box. "Looks like I got lucky tonight anyway," he grinned. Al looked up at him, a stunned look on his face. Grinning, Yusuke put his finger to his lips. "Just between you and me, yeah?" He went back inside, leaving Al to sit outside, a fierce blush across his face, not sure what to do.


End file.
